


Dreamshade

by crazykookie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykookie/pseuds/crazykookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook/Pan</p><p>I just found this on my lj!<br/>(drabble written post-3x05)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamshade

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this was my ship.

Dreamshade kills, not saves.  
It is the most poisonous plant on the island.  
Someone would only go looking for it if they were duped.

"You'll see." Peter Pan had told Hook.

Killian Jones had, as he was promised, come to see.

The first inkling Hook had that he had been tricked, that Neverland wasn't harmless, was when he and his brother hiked up the mountain and his brother touched dreamshade, and all of the life in his body drained away, towards blotchy purple streaks like monstrous veins in his side.  
The King had sent him and his brother to retrieve the plant from Neverland. They had been told a beautiful lie that in the plant they would be harvesting a substance good and pure. It was one that would heal. Hook's brother had commissioned a sail out of Pegasus feathers to reach it, and they had sailed far from home to another land, on the reckless fabric of good intentions.  
The dreamshade had killed his brother when he touched it. The trick had been unveiled as its true form: a deceit.

The second time Hook was tricked was when a boy not much younger than himself found him kneeling next to his brother's body, and reached out his hand for him and promised that he would help.  
The boy had never helped.  
He wasn't harmless. Neverland wasn't harmless.  
Dreamshade was pure evil, and so was Peter, seeping into Killian's veins through a fresh wound in his heart.


End file.
